


wisp and whisper

by gwencelot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwencelot/pseuds/gwencelot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am losing you slowly, but I'm yours to keep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wisp and whisper

The battle will soon be over.  
   
Arthur slowly sinks to his knees, the pounding of blood in his ears drowning out the sounds around him; swords clashing, the shouts of men. He stares dizzily at Mordred on the ground in front of him – dead, but not before having dealt Arthur a mighty blow.  
   
The king grips his side, pain coursing through his body with every inhalation of breath. He has failed; Camelot will fall. He looks around one last time, breathing out apologies to people who can’t hear him.  
   
His gaze falls upon an approaching figure – Merlin, his Merlin, tall among the fallen warriors, eyes fierce as the first day they met, both young and blissfully ignorant of what would become of them. Arthur takes Merlin’s hand as he kneels beside him. The warlock looks solemn, and Arthur thinks wildly, _he’ll save me, he always saves me_ , even as he feels himself fading further.  
   
“Merlin,” he chokes out, pain in his side flaring, trying to say everything with one word. Thank you. I’m sorry. Take care of Camelot. I’ll miss you. Merlin nods, eyes flickering gold, leaning down to brush a kiss to his king’s forehead. He leans further, lips pressed against Arthur’s ear, heat between their bodies warming Arthur’s shuddering torso.  
   
“Arthur,” he whispers, and there is more, but Arthur is already gone.  
 

 

 

The sun nearly blinds Arthur as he steps out of his car and shields his eyes with his hand, glaring at the offending light in the sky. Though really, he muses as he steps into the café, bells jingling to signal his arrival, he should be grateful for any nice weather at all. England is notorious for its rain.  
   
Arthur steps up to the counter, ready to order his usual. The worker behind the register turns slightly and Arthur takes in blue eyes bright enough to rival his own, a mop of messy black hair, and a nagging feeling of familiarity bubbling in his chest though he’s never seen the boy before.  
   
“Hello,” Arthur greets, and the employee pauses, lopsided smile fading from his face as he fully turns and looks, really looks.  
   
“Arthur,” the boy breathes, disbelief etched on his face as he reaches across the counter and pulls the blond closer, a hand fisted in his shirt. Arthur raises his eyebrows, eyes drifting to the nametag on the boy’s shirt.  
   
“Um, do I know you… Merlin?” the name tastes like an ancient flame on his tongue. Merlin grins, eyes crinkling at the corners, pulling him closer, and Arthur swears he sees his reflection flash gold in Merlin’s eyes.  


“You have _no_ idea how many times you’ve asked me that.” 

 

  
“Arthur, I will find you. Every time you come back, I’ll be by your side.”  



End file.
